Split
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "He just whined into the mattress. Too far gone to even consider how it must have sounded."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors**** Note**** #1:** This is my fill to the prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community: _"__Daryl/Glenn__ – __Daryl__ First__ time __Anal__ (fingering/oral)__ Since__ I__ am __quite__ certain __Daryl's __luscious __rear__ end__ is__ as__ virgin__ as __all__ get__ out__ I__ want__ something__ that...*ahem*__changes __that.__ Perhaps__ Glenn__ gets__ a__ titch__ tired __of__ the__ double __standard?__"_ *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and for man sex (fingering, anal/oral). In other words boys and girls, it's **Slash** time ahoy!

**Authors**** Note**** #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Split**

The kid had been bitching about the supposed 'double standard' for weeks now. Gettin' his nose in a right old knot about it every time he shot the kid down. And while he hated to admit it, he wasn't blind enough not to realize that in the long run the man was probably right. Because in reality, he _loved _fucking the kid. In fact he liked it more then he probably should have if he was being honest..

He loved feeling every inch of the man quiver as his dick came to rest between the spread of the man's lube slicked cheeks. Letting himself throb into the Korean's cleft as he watched the kid bite his lip, all dark eyed and hungry as he wiggled those plump little cheeks, all but beggin' him to slide in. -.._Needing __him._ The kid said it with every word, every sound, and every god damned _whimper_. It was enough to undo a man completely.

And then, when he was _finally _in? Well, _Fuck._ There was nothing like it. The too tight slide, all clenching muscles and yielding flesh as the kid slowly gave it all up. He couldn't get enough of it, _the__ kid._ Probably never would. And the kid knew all the right buttons to press to boot. Egging him on until he just_ drove_ into the kid like he was going to tear a new hole in- …But that was all besides the point really.

He thought he'd cleared the whole thing up when the kid had first broached the matter. He didn't do that sorta' shit, and didn't want it neither_._ No fucking way, didn't matter how much the kid doe-eyed him. …Not that the kid's opinion on the subject mattered much in the first place. His mind was set. He was the one calling the shots around here anyway. So there was dick all that the kid could do about it that was for god damned sure.

_In his mind the subject had been all but settled._

So that's why he hadn't been expecting it when the man used a fucking _blow __job_ for cover. Dirty pool if you asked him… Wasn't good form to muddle a man up like that. Hell, even _he _knew better. But then again, he supposed that's what he got for bedding the kid in the first place. His boy was clever, _too_ clever.

Because in less time then it took to wrap his mind around the possibility, he felt more then saw the kid's head drop low. Warm breaths ghosting along the length of his crack as agile little hands angled downwards, spreading his thighs like a hot knife slipping through butter.

Oh _hell_ no. The kid wasn't getting anywhere _near_ his ass with- …_Christ_.

He stopped breathing the moment the tip of the kid's tongue swiped across his pucker. The unexpected action feeling remarkably like the answer to an unvoiced question as his arms thrashed, ripping out from where they'd been resting underneath his head as the raw, almost _electric_ sensation jolted through him. He nearly hiccuped into the stillness, feeling a rush of moist heat flush down the length of him. Covering his skin in a full body blush as his hands curled around whatever slim bits of the kid he could reach. Fingers clamping down restlessly, digging into the kid's skin hard enough to hurt as the man continued to lave at his hole.

The kid wasn't giving him a moment to think it through however. To shake off the sensation, or lord, to even _begin_ to mount a defense against it. Stroking him all the while with his free hand, running a palm down his flank and humming softly into his cleft as that wicked, _filthy_ little tongue continued its work, soothing him the same way he would an animal back on the farm. Calming some stubborn mule or diary cow with a soft hand and a gentle tone.

_And even then, the aptness of the description was not entirely lost on him._

"_Shh.._Don't freak out. _Yeah._. Like that. _Please._ Just..let me. -Okay?.." The man whispered, hot little breaths teasing the shell of his ear before dipping back down to nip at his cheeks, licking right back down into the center of him before he could even so much as _think_ about putting together _something_ that resembled actual words. Oh- _Fuck._

He seized in place, unsure if he was moving forwards or back as the kid plastered himself across the length of him. Using his weight to keep him off balance as sudden, lube drenched fingers boldly traced his hole. The kid had the nape of his neck clenched between his teeth before he could take his next breath, using the sudden throb as a distraction as the tip of the man's finger breached through the tight ring of muscle it found there. He threw his head back in a silent snarl, teeth bared into the darkness as his body adjusted to the strengthening burn.

He swore he was going to say no, to tell the kid to _stop_. But all that came out of his mouth was a breathy hitch of air. Something formless and far too needy sounding that rushed from his lips in a mangled mess of pitching tones and broken syllables. And what made it all worse was that he could feel the man grinning into the arch of his hip. The muscles of his lips tugging against his skin as the man's satisfied smile only grew.

He only hissed at him, fixing the kid with as hard a glare as he could muster before he let his head hang between his shoulders. …Shuddering into the silence. Trying to ignore the way the kid's nails were digging into the meat of his left cheek, palming his ass like he owned it as he met his gaze head on. _Jesus._

In the end, his glare must not have been that impressive because the kid paid him no mind. As before he knew it, the kid was spreading his cheeks, splitting them wide, as he licked a pointed stripe up the length of his crack. The tip of the man's tongue probing his entrance _once__…_then _twice_ before the fingers returned.. Giving him no quarter, no time to even _adjust_ as the man began curling his fingers inside him.

_Holy fu-…_

He was beyond words at that point, reduced to simply gasping into the stillness. Arching against the fingers buried in his ass, bucking against the firm hold the kid had on the small of his back. It was a surprisingly strong press that kept him pinned, using the weight of his torso and thighs to keep him in place, leaving him with nothing, no leverage, and disturbingly little in the way of options.

He could move of course, and if he was being honest that was probably the crux of the whole god damned problem. He could move, sure. But at the same time he _couldn__'__t._ - He just _couldn__'__t_. He felt like he was being split apart, left naked and venerable to the midnight chill. In danger of falling into a million untempered pieces at any moment. He hadn't realized…He hadn't…

"See. I told you you'd like it." Glenn muttered. His tone so god damned self righteous that if he'd been able to muster up the energy he would have damn near brained the little asshole. _The__ kid__ was__ going__ to __pay__ for__ this.__ Oh__ god__ was __he__ going __to__ fucking__ pay._

"_Shut_. The. _Fuck_. Up." He wheezed. Struggling for breath as the man's slick fingers slid back in. Biting back a moan by the skin of his teeth as he arched himself up into the next thrust, unable to help but respond as his last defenses crumbled. Shattering along with his usual brooding calm as the man trailed a long line of predatory nips down the length of his spine, mouthing the throbbing bites possessively before moving on to make the next.

He gasped into the pillows, digging his face into the wilted fabric as he hung on for dear life. His fingers scrabbling, opening and closing in time with every thrust, every shift.. He squeezed his eyes shut, almost writhing into himself as the man's tips brushed against.._something._ Something that made light explode behind his lids, punching the air from his lungs like a kick to the balls.

He felt like any motor control he'd had left at that point vanished completely. Leaving him clawing at the bed linen, kneading his fingers into the sheets as his spine tried to curve. Shoulders hunching as the man pushed in a fresh finger, longer this time, twisting it in a gentle corkscrew motion as the kid started breathing raggedly above him. Droplets of sweat dappling across his skin as the kid fought to keep the rhythm.

"I Can't…I-" He breathed out. Unsure of exactly what he meant by the words even as his panting breaths chased the ending. Tongue flicking out to wet his achingly dry lips. Letting the words echo, mindless of the thin tent walls as he bore down on the kid's fingers, pulling a strangled grunt from the man himself as he quivered above him, control shot through as the sensation reached its peak.

He was too far gone to do much more then groan as the kid began talking. Babblin' as his lithe little fingers found a growing rhythm. Sliding in and out of him as he lost himself completely, pushing back into every stroke as broken verbs and cut off phrases slipped from the kid's lips. Heating him from the inside out as the Korean's rhythm began to falter.

"Oh god, you should, - you should see yourself right now." The man stuttered, angling himself down for an awkward, straining kiss.

"Bet I could make you cum like this. Yeah. Fuck. _Daryl_. Just look at you. So good." The younger man continued, not even waiting for an answer as he curled his finger inside him, the come hither motion ghosting across his insides in a way that had his eyes rolling up in his head.

He just whined into the mattress. Too far gone to even_ consider_ how it must have sounded. Or how he must _look_ right now, scissoring and wanton under the kid's all too capable hands. But despite it all he couldn't bring himself to regret a minute of it. Not right now at least. Not when he was so close, riding the edge between pleasure and pain in the _sweetest_ possible way.

_Fuck__ it __all,_ but he felt like a writhing perversion, molars grinding together as his ass burned. Taking all the kid had to give as he tried to categorize that sparking mass of sweetness that was spreading inside him, growing outwards like a _living_, breathing thing until he didn't think he could hold it in anymore. He couldn't take this…He-

He felt his sack draw tight, ass cheeks clenching as he tried to rock his hips into the blankets, rubbing his cock into the balled up jumble of sheets tangled between his thighs, frantically seeking the friction he so desperately needed as the kid slapped his hands away from his cock for what had to be the _hundredth_ time in so many minutes. _He__ was__ going__ to __have __a__ fucking__ heart__ attack._

He just wanted… He had too…

"More." He rasped, voice so pitch thick and heavy that he barely recognized it. Tone loaded with something so close to desperation that he just couldn't separate it from the way the man was shifting on top of him. Fingers skittering across the sweat slicked skin of his back as Glenn cursed. His breath stuttering in his throat as the kid replaced that single finger with a second, making the world wobble on its axis.

_Jesus fuck…_

He slammed a hand down into the blankets, grinding himself into the thin layer of blankets. It wasn't enough, he needed too – He tried to reach for his cock but the kid's elbow ground into his spine, the action itself a clear warning even as he growled into the close space. The younger man grabbing his flailing hand when he tried again, fingers curling inside him at the same moment, moving them in a way that made lightening flash across the surface of his pleasure silted eyes.

But that was exact moment when the kid found it. That spot. That…_thing_ that just broke him, taking him all the way back to spare elements and fractured cells. Stripping him clean of everything he had, everything he was and then slamming it all right back into him with a torturous burst of undeniable pleasure.

…Because it was then, without even so much as a warning, that everything just _exploded_. …The sensation splitting him down to the very core as his orgasm _steam-rolled_ him into oblivion...

He might have cried out. – It was hard to tell over the sound of his ears ringing…

"Told 'ya you'd like it." The man affirmed. Bringing him back down to earth sometime later, effectively rousing him from that sultry, post-orgasmic haze with a wide, jaw cracking yawn. Running a tired hand through his stark black hair as the kid took a lengthy swig from the canteen hanging from the tent pole. Tone bordering on wheedling and _definitely_ far more self satisfied then he was entirely comfortable with as the Korean gave his hipbone a sleepy, unrepentant little squeeze.

"Shut it kid." He shot back, gracing the kid with the dirtiest look he could muster considering the fact he was still splayed out, limp limbed and incredibly sated. Ass twinging despite his shifting, still slick with the last of their supply of lube and probably a whole bunch of other things he was already sure that he didn't want to even _start_ thinking about. Especially considering the fact that somewhere along the line the kid _must_ have cum.

…_He didn't care what anyone said on the matter, ignorance was fuckin' bliss.._

But even then the barb came out sounding remarkably automatic, hell, even a bit predictable if he was being honest. All promises of retaliation and foul humor loosing steam before they'd properly set sail as tired lashes ghosted across the darkening hollows of his eyes. _Good__ lord_ he was tired…

So perhaps in the end, it was that fact more then anything else that led the reason why all thoughts of vengeance and giving the kid a good old fashioned _seeing__ too_ slowly trickled away. His unconscious mind effectively corralling such thoughts as sleep filtered forward, hushing into the warming silence like the kind of peace that only a kind word can bring to bear.

'_Smug __little __fuck.__'_ He thought with a near smile. Shaking his woozy head as he tugged Glenn back down into the blankets, ignoring the indignant little _meep_ as the kid folded. Cuffing him on the back of the head for good measure as the man subsided into sleepy murmurs. Face coming to rest in the curve of his chest as sleep finally claimed them both.

…Apparently retribution would have to wait until tomorrow morning…

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think? Reviews and constructive critiquing are love!

_"One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other." - Jane Austen_


End file.
